Severus Snape y los asuntos femeninos
by ChocolateFrogs98
Summary: Severus no se lleva bien con la menstruación de sus alumnas. Sobre todo cuando insisten en hacerle saber que la tienen. ¿Es que pretenden que tenga pesadillas durante el resto de sus días? One-shot.


**Aquellos que estén incomodos, igual que Snape, al leer la palabra menstruación o similares, yo os recomiendo que os abstengáis a leer esto. En serio.**

 **Tampoco os lo recomiendo leer en un lugar público donde os pueden tachar de locos si empezáis a sonreírle al móvil de la nada. Solo por si acaso.**

 **Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío.**

 **Severus Snape y los "asuntos femeninos"**

La primera vez que Severus se encontró en ese tipo de situación tenía veintisiete años y llevaba casi cinco años enseñando. No se podía decir que fuese el profesor preferido de sus alumnos, pero es que le ponían de los nervios. Sobre todo los de primer año. ¿Es que no sabían _nada_?

Era lo que podía llamar una buena semana. Estando a viernes nadie había hecho volar alguno de los calderos y varias pociones habían salido razonablemente bien. Pero entonces Severus tuvo clase con los de sexto año y Catherine Stark decidió que era buena idea traumatizar a su pobre profesor.

Catherine iba a Slytherin y era una buena chica, tenía algo de carácter y conseguía meterse en varios castigos debido a ello. Severus no podía evitar tenerle algo de aprecio por su notable talento en Pociones.

Entonces Catherine levantó la mano, algo bastante inusual en sus clases, y Severus se acercó confundido y hasta preocupado al mismo tiempo. ¿Quizás Catherine había tenido problemas en su poción y necesitaba la ayuda de Severus para solucionarlo y no convertir la clase en un ardiente infierno?

— Señorita Stark, ¿algún problema? —preguntó con ese tono altivo que había empezado a disfrutar cuando usaba con sus alumnos.

— Necesito ir al baño —le informó Catherine.

Severus frunció el ceño— ¿Y no puede esperar a que se termine la clase?

Catherine arrugó la nariz, disgustada— Eso no es hasta dentro de una hora.

Snape desvió la mirada hacia el reloj que colgaba detrás de su escritorio— Cincuenta y seis minutos para ser exactos.

Catherine levantó una ceja, para nada divertida— Es urgente.

— Estoy seguro de que en sus dieciséis años de vida a aprendido a controlar sus esfínteres, señorita Stark —dijo con tono desdeñoso.

Catherine apretó la mandíbula— Es urgente, señor —repitió.

— Tendría que haber ido en el cambio de clases —dijo Severus con tono determinante, dándose la vuelta para volver a su mesa.

— Pero, señor… —protestó Catherine.

Snape se giró, frunciendo el ceño— He dicho que no y ya no hay más que hablar. Puede esperar.

— ¡Señor, es que estoy con la regla! —exclamó ella.

Severus palideció. _La regla_. En sus afortunados años de juventud no se había encontrado demasiadas veces con esa situación. Lily le había contado en términos generales de que iba después de que le gritara por preguntarle si tenía los deberes de Transformaciones. Desde entonces no había sabido mucho de ella, a parte de los comentarios obscenos de sus compañeros de casa cuando alguna de las chicas estaba de mal humor.

— ¡Oh! —Severus no sabía que decir— Pues… umm… que sea rápido. Y.. err… eso… —sentía como las orejas se le estaban sonrojando y decidió retirarse antes de que perdiera toda la dignidad.

— Señor —Bill Weasley levantó la mano—. Yo también tengo la regla, ¿quizás podría…?

Snape se volvió, enfurecido y sintiendo las mejillas encendidas— ¡Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor! Y castigo conmigo el lunes por la noche.

Weasley miro hacia abajo conteniendo las risas. Si Snape hubiese agudizado el oído podría haber escuchado el susurrado "lo ha valido" que les mandó a sus amigos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

No fue hasta unos tres de años después que volvió a pasar. Tenía clase con los de séptimo año y estaba llegando tarde, todo por culpa del estúpido Director y su estúpida necesidad de recordarle que el vástago de Potter acudiría a Hogwarts el año siguiente. Como si Snape no fuese contando los años con anhelo y pavor a la vez.

En vez de estar con sus calderos y libros sacados como Severus esperaba de ellos, sus alumnos estrella, que eran los únicos que habían conseguido llegar a ese nivel, estaban charlando tranquilamente. De no ser por la furia hasta se habría sorprendido al ver que no parecían haber discusiones entre los Slytherins y el resto de la clase, de hecho se estaban comportando bastante bien.

Nymphadora Tonks, esa torpe Hufflepuff que Snape no tenía nada claro como había conseguido el Extraordinario en Pociones, era la que estaba más cerca de la puerta, cuchicheando con un par de chicas más.

— Que raro —la oyó decir—. Menuda casualidad, ¿tú también…?

Una de las chicas, la Ravenclaw asintió con la cabeza— Desde el jueves.

— ¿Y dices que Melissa…?

— Melissa y Gianna —contestó la chica.

Snape estaba dispuesto a dar por terminada la cháchara de sus alumnos cuando la chica Tonks se puso de pie en su silla y luego en su mesa. Su pelo cambió de color varias veces y ella gritó, como para llamar la atención de sus compañeras.

— A ver, chicas —llamó Tonks.

Era sorprendente que muchas veces hubiese más chicas que chicos en sus clases de Pociones. En ese caso las chicas superaban a los chicos por el doble, siendo catorce chicas y tan solo siete chicos.

— ¿Cuantas de aquí —empezó la chica Tonks— tienen la regla, la han tenido hace poco o la tendrán en unos días?

Snape hizo una mueca y se estremeció.

Diez de las catorce chicas, Tonks incluida, levantaron la mano y Severus sintió ganas de vomitar.

— Varias chicas de mi casa también la tienen ahora —dijo Rowena Lovecraft, de Gryffindor, que había sido una de las pocas sin levantar la mano.

— Eso explica por qué todas estáis de tan mal humor —dijo Johan Davies, de Gryffindor—. No es una estación rara, no es la luna llena. ¡Es que ha llegado el apocalipsis menstrual!

 _Apocalipsis menstrual_. Las palabras rondaron por la mente de Severus, que supo que iba a tener pesadillas esa noche.

Snape entró en la mazmorra con la cabeza en alto, la capa ondeando detrás de él y las orejas de un horrible color rosado. Sus alumnos callaron de inmediato y Tonks bajó de la mesa, casi desnucándose en el intento.

— Hoy repasaremos el Filtro de los Muertos en vida y comprobaré si el verano os ha dejado igual de estúpidos que antes —dijo con desdén.

Tonks levantó una mano, imperturbable— Señor, ya que la mayoría de chicas en esta clase estamos en nuestro período, ¿no podría enseñarnos algo útil como una de esas pociones contra los calambres?

— ¡Mi madre usa esas! —exclamó Rowenna— Van muy bien, pero aquí son muy difíciles de conseguir. Pomfrey siempre se niega a darme una.

— ¡Es una mujer! ¡Debería saber por lo que estamos pasando! —exclamó Diana Warrington, Slytherin—. ¡Ni siquiera nos deja coger compresas de la enfermería!

Las mujeres la secundaron, indignadas, mientras los chicos compartían miradas divertidas y algo asqueadas. Severus, mientras tanto, tuvo que apretar los dientes para contener las ganas de vomitar y llorar al oír la palabra _compresa_.

— Por eso yo uso Ibuprofenos —dijo Tonks—, os puedo dar algunos por un par de _sickles_.

Severus no iba a tolerar actitudes como esas en su clase— He dicho que vamos a revisar el Filtro de los Muertos con vida. Abrir el libro por la página trescientos noventa y cuatro —ordenó.

Ellos refunfuñaron pero obedecieron y Snape pudo respirar tranquilo, sabiendo que el tema se iba a estar dejar en paz.

.

Hasta que al día siguiente, a la hora del mediodía, vio a Tonks rodeada por una masa de chicas repartiendo cajas blancas y azules como si fueran golosinas. McGonagall había confiscado una y la tenía junto a su copa. _Ibuprofeno_ ponía en la caja.

Severus se estremeció y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Un par de meses después él y su vieja amiga la menstruación tuvieron otro encuentro. Severus estaba paseando por la Sala Común de Slytherin, para comprobar que ninguna de sus serpientes se hubiese vuelto a quedar dormida haciendo los deberes.

Annie White, una de las chicas de tercero, estaba en el sofá, llorando. Severus rápidamente se acercó, pues aunque pareciera un bastardo sin sentimientos de verdad se preocupaba por sus serpientes.

— Señorita White, ¿está bien? ¿Le sucede algo?

White se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas y sorbió por la nariz— Estoy bien. No es nada.

Snape frunció el ceño— No parece nada, ¿por qué está llorando?

— E-e-es so-solo que-e —Annie empezó a llorar de nuevo—. Me ha venido por primera vez y no sé qué hacer, ni a dónde ir ni na-na-nada.

Snape la miró por confusión— ¿Qué es lo que te ha venido? ¿Alguien se ha estado metiendo contigo?

Annie sacudió la cabeza— N-n-no. Es la-la-la —el sonrojo de la niña debería de haberle advertido por dónde iban los tiros—, la regla —confesó al final con un susurro.

— Oh. ¡ _Oh_! —Severus también se sonrojó—. Umm… supongo que podemos ir a la enfermería…

La adolescente le miró— ¿Pero la señora Pomfrey no estará durmiendo?

— La despertaremos —gruñó Severus, incómodo.

Afortunadamente no se encontraron a nadie por los pasillos, aunque Severus habría disfrutado mucho de poder quitarles puntos a algún par de adolescentes hormonados.

Poppy estaba durmiendo, pero los duros susurros de Severus la despertaron y el hombre estaba lo suficientemente mortificado como para no sentir la necesidad de pedir disculpas. Snape dejó que su alumna le explicase la situación y se quedó apoyado en la puerta para acompañarla de vuelta a los dormitorios.

Pero en cuanto Poppy empezó a hablar de toallitas sanitarias, hechizos y compresas, Severus pensó que sería mejor idea que White pasara la noche en la enfermería antes de que él se desmayara y Poppy tuviera que ingresarlo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ese fue un mal año, pues casi a final de curso le volvió a pasar.

Estaba dando clase con los Gryffinors y Slytherin de cuarto año y no pudo evitar fijarse en que una de sus serpientes, Gemma Farley, ponía la misma cara que si le estuviesen dando patadas en el estómago. Sus clases no eran tan horribles, ¿no?

Después de quitarles cinco puntos a Gryffindor porque sí (bueno, en realidad la poción de Richard Peakes era horrible), Severus despidió a su clase.

— Farley, quédese unos par de minutos más —pidió.

Por los ojos de Gemma cruzó una expresión asustada, pero se quedó. Severus cruzó las manos encima de la mesa y miró a la chica atentamente.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? No he podido evitar ver cómo tenía expresiones de dolor.

Gemma se relajó y le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano— No es nada.

Severus se inclinó hacia delante— No parecía nada. Quizás debería ir a la enfermería.

— Oh, no —Gemma rio—. Es solo que me duelen los ovarios de la regla y me he quedado sin pociones anticalambres. Pero estoy segura de que Nymphadora Tonks puede conseguirme uno de esos _Ibuprofenos_ suyos.

— ¡Ah! ¡Oh! Entonces… um… puede marcharse…

Las palabras ovarios, regla, calambres e _ibuprofeno_ invadían su mente, causándole escalofríos. Severus se tomaría un poco de poción para dormir sin tener pesadillas de compresas gigantes y ovarios que lo perseguían.

¿Es que las chicas de esa escuela querían traumatizarlo de por vida?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Afortunadamente pasaron casi seis años más antes de que pasara algo similar. Severus había aprendido a dejar a las chicas ir _siempre_ al baño (cosa que los chicos encontraban injusta), enviar a otras alumnas más mayores a hablar con aquellas con muecas de dolor, tener un armario lleno de pociones anti calambres al lado de la puerta de su despacho para que ellas pudieses coger algunas y dejar de quejarse y, en general, evitar a las chicas adolescentes como la plaga.

Pero todo era demasiado bueno para durar, y aunque Severus había hecho todo lo posible, había momentos en los que se despistaba

Ese era uno de ellos. Estaba en Grimmauld Place durante el verano, después de una larga e inútil reunión de la Orden. Como después tenía que ir a ver la tumba de Lily (pues era el aniversario del día que se conocieron) y justo terminar encontrarse con su madre para comer, Severus había decidido que podía ir al baño en esa horrenda casa.

Cuando estaba saliendo del baño, que estaba en el segundo piso, y bajando por las escaleras, se encontró a Granger y la chica Weasley hablando en susurros. Severus siempre había sospechado mucho de los que llamaban el Trio Dorado y todos los que le rodeaban, y esa escena parecía positivamente sospechosa.

Granger tenía algo en las manos y una bolsa le colgaba del brazo. Las dos miraban a sus alrededores con cautela y estaban bastante pegadas.

— Gracias por hacer esto, Hermione —iba diciendo Weasley—. No sé qué pasaría si mis hermanos se enterasen, y mamá insiste en que use lo mismo que ella. ¡Los tiempos han cambiado!

Si esa conversación no era un plan para alguna travesura, Severus vendería su caldero favorito. El hombre se inclinó un poco hacia delante, para poder escuchar mejor la conversación y poder evitar la broma que estaban planeando en caso de que fuera dirigida hacia él.

— Esto se parece bastante a las mágicas —dijo Granger enseñando un cuadrado de colores—, tan solo que se desechan cada seis horas como máximo —la desenvolvió y desenganchó una extraña tira blanca del papel de colores—. ¿Ves? Aquí tiene adhesivos para engancharse —le enseñó a Weasley la parte de atrás.

Weasley cogió la extraña cosa y la miró por todos los ángulos posibles— ¿A ver? —la enganchó en la camisa de Granger.

— ¡Hey! —protestó la otra con una sonrisa, despegando la tira— Bueno, cuando lo sacas lo doblas así —hico un rollo y lo envolvió con el papel—, y lo tiras.

Ginny asintió— Eso no parece demasiado complicado.

— No lo es —aseguró Hermione y sacó una caja de color lila donde ponía _Always_ —. Aquí están varias, las guardaré en nuestro baño, ¿vale?

Weasley volvió a asentir— Vale. ¿Qué más llevas?

Granger rebuscó y sacó un pequeño paquete circular de color lila también— Te he comprado los más pequeños porque tan solo estás empezando.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Weasley preguntó lo que rondaba por la mente del profesor.

— Es un tampax —contestó Granger desenvolviéndolo.

Snape se preguntó qué era un támpax y como se utilizaría para mortificarlo. Sabía que la cosa de antes, _Always_ , era una especie de adhesivo. ¿Quizás lo pegarían a la cara de alguien?

— Es como un tubo, ¿ves? —Granger se lo enseñó— Lo coges así y entonces te lo metes por el… ejem… la vagina.

Severus palideció. ¿De qué estaban _hablando_ esas chicas?

— Parece doloroso —comentó Weasley tranquilamente.

— Al principio lo es, por eso te he cogido los más pequeños. Bueno, lo metes, entonces empujas esto de aquí, ¿y ves cómo sale lo blanco? Esto es como una compresa solo que lo llevas dentro y no manchas nada. Es más cómodo porque ya casi ni lo notas.

Severus se desplomó, inconsciente.

Ginny y Hermione miraron a su alrededor en busca del ruido. Unos zapatos asomándose por el marco de la puerta del pasillo les hicieron moverse. Descubrieron que era Severus Snape, desmayado y pálido como la cera.

— Cualquiera diría que ha visto un fantasma —comentó Hermione.

Ginny ya ni reaccionó ante las extrañas expresiones de su amiga— Creo que nos ha escuchado y lo del támpax ese le ha superado —dijo.

A Hermione se le escapó una risilla— Eso le pasa por ir escuchando. ¿Deberíamos avisar a alguien?

Ginny sacudió la cabeza— Ya se despertará. Dejémosle aquí.

— Está bien.

Ginny se iluminó con una idea— ¡Espera!

Un par de minutos después unas risueñas Ginny y Hermione entraban a la cocina. Un pisco por encima de ellas, Severus Snape yacía inconsciente y con una compresa pegada a la frente.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

¿El lado bueno de ser el director/dictador de una escuela? Que ya no había posibilidades de encontrase con niñas hormonales por su menstruación. O al menos eso esperaba Severus.

Habían pasado dos años de ese horrible encuentro en Grimmauld Place del que aún seguía teniendo pesadillas. Había seguido sus métodos de antes en esos dos años que le siguieron y no volvió a encontrarse con una situación parecida.

Pero había conseguido enfadar a la Weasley más pequeña y, aunque no lo supiese, eso tendría sus consecuencias.

Hacía ya algunas semanas que las pintadas en las paredes empezaban a aparecer, y Severus sabía exactamente de quién era la culpa. A pesar de todo, él seguía intentando proteger de alguna manera a sus alumnos, así que fingió no saber nada para no enviar a los hermanos Carrow contra esos insufribles niñatos.

Eran pintadas, además, inofensivas y fáciles de sacar. Siempre decían lo mismo, algo sobre un Ejército de Dumbledore que reclutaba gente. Severus sabía que esas pintadas influían esperanza en sus alumnos, de modo que las dejaba estar.

Pero un día, la más pequeña de los Weasley's decidió llevarlo al terreno personal, después de que los Carrow la torturasen durante casi una hora entera.

Snape salió de su despacho por la mañana, sintiéndose alegre porque era viernes y por fin se terminaba esa horrenda semana. Pero al bajar de la gárgola sus ojos captaron algo inusual.

En la pared del pasillo, cerca de la entrada a su despacho, había un gigante ED creado con extraños papeles. No era una de las típicas pintadas, sino que parecía más bien algo enganchado.

Curioso, Snape se acercó un poco para poder verlo mejor. Estaba hecho de unas tiras que le resultaban bastante familiares. Tocó una con el dedo y de repente se acordó.

Era una de esas compresas _muggles_. Igual que aquella que había encontrado pegada a su frente dos años atrás. Y Severus la estaba _tocando_.

El hombre palideció y retrocedió, aterrorizado. Se frotó el dedo con la túnica y sintió ganas de vomitar. Sin siquiera deshacerse del horrendo escrito, Severus voló de nuevo hasta sus habitaciones.

Seguro que se podrían apañar sin él durante un día.

Escondidos en la esquina del pasillo, Ginny y Neville aullaban de la risa.

— ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido algo como eso? —preguntó Neville cuando pudo respirar con más normalidad.

Ginny sonrió malévolamente— Digamos que hace un tiempo descubrí uno de los puntos débiles de nuestro _querido_ director.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Voldemort miró a su vasallo con esos escalofriantes ojos rojos.

— ¿Me habéis mandado a llamar? —preguntó cortésmente.

Voldemort sonrió y a Severus le entró un escalofrío— Sí, Severus. Lo he hecho. Quería que me hablaras de la situación.

— No creo que resistan mucho más —contestó Snape secamente.

La batalla estaba en su punto álgido allí fuera. Tanto aurores, como alumnos, como ex alumnos luchaban contra mortífagos y carroñeros con furor, pero no era suficiente. Severus sabía que si seguían así probablemente ganarían la batalla.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos— ¿Estás seguro?

— Señor —Severus decidió ser brusco—, señor, no nos ganarían ni con un ejército de mujeres en su período. Y esas son imbatibles y aterrorizadoras.

Severus estaba seguro de que si le pusiesen un boggart delante se transformaría en una mujer con la menstruación. O quizás una compresa gigante. O uno de esos terroríficos támpax.

El señor Oscuro lo miró con confusión— ¿Qué?

— Quiero decir, ejem. Mi señor, sus defensas se están desmoronando.

— Y sin tu ayuda —le cortó Voldemort—. Eres un mago muy hábil, Seveurs, pero a partir de ahora no creo que resultes indispensable.

Uh, oh. Severus sabía que significaba eso. Estaba en sus últimos momentos, pero aún no había terminado, tenía que enseñarle sus memorias a Potter.

Cuando unos minutos más tarde, Severus yacía agonizante en el suelo y sus lágrimas llenas de recuerdos salían por sus ojos, el mago no podía evitar desear que ninguno de sus traumas con mujeres y sus "asuntos femeninos" apareciesen en ellas.

Eso sí que sería embarazoso.

Muchos metros más lejos, Voldemort hacía girar su varita entre los dedos mientras se preguntaba a qué diantres se refería que las mujeres en su período eran imbatibles.

¿Qué era el período? ¿Podría Voldemort tener uno? Tendría que mirarlo, de esa manera, además de inmortal sería imbatible. Nadie podría con él.

Si uno de sus más poderosos vasallos estaba tan asustado de ese extraño _período_ , seguramente era algo para temer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y estoy segura de que muchos os preguntaréis ¿cómo cojones se te ha ocurrido esto? Bueno, pues fue gracias a un post en** _ **Tumblr**_ **y las caras que ponía mi profesor de historia en un viaje de curso cada vez que alguna de nosotras mencionaba la regla (y éramos varias). Me imaginé que Snape tendría reacciones parecidas y… ¡BUM! Ha salido esta historia.**

 **Espero que os hayáis reído.**

 **Besos, CF98**


End file.
